Aftermath
by AdminFranceypants
Summary: Takes place 5 years after the main plot of K. How did Misaki Yatagarasu take everything that happened? Some implied SaruMi, but that's really it.


I really wish someone would have told me about the follow-up K movie before I wrote this. I feel like such an idiot.

-Admin!Franceypants ᕙ(눈‸눈‶)ᕗ

* * *

Five years had passed since that fateful day. The day the blue king, Reisi Munakata, had thrust his rapier into the chest of the red king, Mikoto Suoh, preventing not only a painful death, but another disaster resulting from a Sword of Damocles piercing into the ground.

At this point after the death of HOMRA's leader, the gang of street thugs had disbanded and went their separate ways years ago, not even sparing a 'hello' to one another.

The now 24-year-old Misaki Yatagarasu's life, like the majority of the former members of HOMRA, had gone far downhill. The man had fallen into a deep depression to the point of self-harm. He had also developed an eating disorder from his common episodes of going days to weeks at a time without eating and it had showed for he was severely underweight. If he were to continue the cycle, he would surely die.

One particular day, Misaki had once again broken down into tears as he hummed the late Totsuka Tatara's song 'Circle of Friends' to himself.

One specific man recognized the voice as he was going for a walk. He had not recognized the tune, but he remembered well the voice struggling to hum it.

"Misaki?"

Misaki jumped a bit at the sound of his name being called by a familiar voice. The voice of his former best friend, Saruhiko Fushimi. However, he didn't respond to the bluenette's familiar voice. Wanting to see for sure if it was truly the voice he had not heard in five years, Saruhiko looked around to finally encounter the man sitting in a dark alley.

"Misaki." he called out again, "I know you are there, Misaki. Come out from where you are hiding." No response. The bluenette blinked as if to remember something. "Mi..." he began with a smirk, "sa..." Saruhiko changed his voice a bit with each syllable, just as how he had when the two were 19 to anger the shorter boy, "...ki."

The red-brown haired man finally looked over at Saruhiko to acknowledge his presence, but said nothing. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but had also appeared to have forgotten how to speak. "Do you remember me Misaki?" Saruhiko asked with a gentle smile, "It's me, Saruhiko." he then thought for a bit before saying the word 'Monkey', resulting in Misaki's eyes widening. Misaki looked over at the scar left on his right shoulder from when the bluenette stabbed him in their last encounter and back at the one who inflicted it. "M-Monkey...?" he finally managed to utter, "Why..are you..in this part..of town?" The red-brown haired man's voice was choked up and parched from yet another episode of not feeding himself. Saruhiko quickly noticed the other man's sickly appearance and was quite worried.

"I like to take a walk every once in a while." he responded, "What happened to you Misaki?" he asked with obvious worry in his voice.

"Stop..calling me..that." Misaki argued weakly for he no longer had the strength to fight back like he used to. "My name..is Yata." The bluenette smiled slightly at the other man's attempt to communicate and held a hand out, causing Misaki to flinch.

"There is no need to worry Misaki." Saruhiko said with a reassuring smile, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Misaki, having the choice of either swallowing his pride or dying a slow, painful death, decided to take the other man's hand in order to get up using frail, weakened legs that quickly gave out from lack of use. The bluenette's quick instincts helped him catch the other man to prevent his body from sustaining any more damage as even that fall could have been life-threatening in the state Misaki's body was in. Saruhiko carefully picked the other man up into his arms, not caring who saw or what others thought.

"I'm taking you home with me." the bluenette whispered in Misaki's ear.

"I..would refuse..." Misaki responded weakly, "but I..really have..no choice, do I?"

"No," Saruhiko snickered, "you really don't."

The rest of the way back to the bluenette's home was silent. As he opened the door with a somewhat free hand, Saruhiko went into the simple, but lively house, setting the weak Misaki down carefully onto the couch. "What would you like to eat?" the bluenette asked as he went into the kitchen, "You look like you haven't eaten in weeks."

"That's because..." the red-brown haired man replied, "I haven't. A sandwich..would be fine." Saruhiko nodded and took some bread out along with some sliced meat and other dressings. Meanwhile, Misaki sat up a bit and looked around the living room he was set down in. It was a nice, clean home. On the side table, he noticed a book about the art of swordsmanship and a framed picture. Misaki could hardly reach out to grab it and realized that it was a picture of him with Saruhiko when they were teenagers. Those usually hard, brown eyes softened at the photo and frowned a bit. He then set the photo back on the table as the bluenette returned with a sandwich and drink, setting it next to the other man. "S-Saru..hiko..." the red-brown haired man asked curiously as he took a bite of the sandwich, "Do you..live here alone..or are you married?"

Saruhiko snickered a bit at the question, "I get that question a lot. To cure your curiosity, I decided that if I were to ever get married, it would be after everything settled down. However, after everything did settle down, I never really got around to dating." the bluenette snickered a bit, "And now here I am, women constantly asking me why I, a handsome 24-year-old, as they say, isn't married with children." Misaki chuckled a little at the response, "Well, they have..a point. I figured you..would have..been married by now." he then looked around, deliberating on whether he should pry further into how Saruhiko's life was like now, "S-Saru..hiko?" he asked gingerly, "I-I hope I'm not..intruding on..your personal life, but what happened to you after..."

Understanding what he meant by that, Saruhiko smiled and moved a chair to face the other man and sat down to pay undivided attention to him. "Well," he began, "I left SCEPTER 4 four years ago to get away from it all. I now teach fencing to young adults a few blocks away from here. Honestly, that's all that has happened to me. I don't know what goes on at SCEPTER 4 anymore because I cut all ties with everyone there, including Munakata. I now live a peaceful life here."

"But don't you..." Misaki protested, "get lonely..every once..in a while?"

"Occasionally, yes," Saruhiko replied, "but I don't pay much mind to it. Especially now that I have reunited with you." the bluenette the frowned a bit. "Misaki," he asked hesitantly, "I know you may not want to talk about it, but what happened five years go after...you know what happened?"

Silence filled the room. Misaki had not talked about the aftermath of Mikoto's death to anyone. "I'm sorry." the bluenette cut in, "I shouldn't have-" "Wait." the red-brown haired man interrupted as Saruhiko was about to get up before Misaki grabbed his wrist to stop him, "I've been needing to tell someone this." Saruhiko merely nodded and sat back down, putting everything else on his mind on the back burner. "Saruhiko..." Misaki began, "After Mikoto died, HOMRA disbanded. I haven't seen..any of the former members since..that day five years ago."

"What about the blonde man?" Saruhiko asked in attempt to jog any possibly forgotten memories, "Or the little girl with the white hair?"

Misaki's brown eyes turned to glass when the bluenette mentioned her. "Anna..." he replied while looking down, hair covering his face, "Anna committed suicide three years ago. She couldn't handle Mikoto's death. Their bond was stronger than any other."

Saruhiko frowned at the news, "Misaki, I..." Tears streamed down the other man's face, "I'm so sorry Misaki." Before the bluenette could extend his arms out to hold and comfort Misaki, his face was buried in Saruhiko's chest. "Let it out Misaki." he whispered as he gently rubbed the other man's back, "Let out all the pain you've kept inside all these years." This continued for about an hour as Saruhiko hummed a calming tune with his surprisingly gentle, soft singing voice to the man he carefully cradled in his arms. "Do you feel better now?" he asked after Misaki had calmed down.

"Actually, I do." Misaki replied with a smile that nobody had seen in five years, "Thank you, Monkey." Saruhiko burst into laughter as he set the weak man back onto the couch, "I thought you got over calling me Monkey, Mi..sa..ki." he replied with a grin, "Man, we sure were young and stupid back then, weren't we?" Misaki merely nodded with a yawn, "You should get some rest. It's going to take a while before you're back to normal health." Saruhiko then stood up, set the chair back to its original place, and set a blanket gently over the other man. Before he went upstairs to his room, the bluenette went back to the now sleeping Misaki. "Don't worry anymore Misaki," he whispered in his ear, "Mikoto is up there now with Totsuka. I'm sure they're happy now." Saruhiko smiled at the small curls emerging on each side of Misaki's lips and went upstairs to rest from the eventful day and look forward to the coming future.


End file.
